The present disclosure relates to text analysis, and more specifically, to the determination of the location of origin of a text.
Text analysis is a detailed examination of the elements and structure of a text document to derive information related of the text in question. Text may be broken down and examined in various ways. Various things may be learned about different aspects of a text through text analysis, and various conclusions may be reached.